WANTED
by Reedie's
Summary: Ninguém confia na Força Tarefa X, nem mesmo Amanda Waller, a pessoa por trás da sua criação e pela bomba implantada na cabeça de cada um de seus componentes, pronta para explodir ao menor sinal de traição. É essa mesma ameaça que volta a unir Arlequina e Pistoleiro, acompanhados de outros vilões, para uma inesperada missão: encontrar o Batman.


A noite de Gotham atraía Arlequina de um jeito inconsciente e quase inexplicável. Não era como se ela já tivesse discutido o assunto com alguém para então decidir que, sim, as noites eram melhores do que os dias claros, mas como se seus instintos simplesmente lhe fizessem pensar assim. Também não era de se julgar; desde que deixara de ser a conceituada Dra. Harleen Quinzel, famosa médica da mente, para ser o que era hoje, perdera boa parte dos seus freios mentais e agora agia, em grande parte, por puro instinto. E até gostava disso.

A começar pela escolha de roupa que fizera naquela noite. Arlequina não era como as outras mulheres da sua idade quando se tratava de se vestir (e também não havia maneira de ser, quando não convivia com elas e não conhecia seus costumes). Gostava de se sentir _sexy_ , especialmente à noite, momento em que acreditava que _era preciso_ estar _sexy_. Isso e ter uma .38 enfiada em uma bolsa de mão, com fácil acesso.

O táxi que lhe garantia a viagem diminuiu a velocidade até parar em frente a um famoso hotel de Gotham, conhecido apenas como Gran Gotham Hotel, um nome simples e pouco elaborado, na opinião de Arlequina. Pela janela do carro, avistou a impetuosa construção, cuja fachada era sustentada por colunas de mármore antiquadas, mas chiques. O nome do hotel era iluminado pelo mesmo tipo de holofote que clareava o caminho dos raros transeuntes na região. Se tivesse um pouco de raciocínio ou tempo pra se preocupar com detalhes menores, teria percebido que o hotel tinha, sem sombra de dúvidas, mais de trinta andares, ainda que seu topo estivesse parcialmente escondido no breu do céu nublado de Gotham.

— A viagem já está paga, senhorita – disse o taxista cujo nome ou rosto Arlequina ainda não tivera oportunidade de conhecer, apesar da curiosidade. – O seu destino é esse.

— Não é engraçado como você sabe mais sobre o meu trabalho do que eu mesma? – disse a passageira no banco de trás e riu da própria piada. O taxista não parecia confortável o bastante para rir junto. – Você fez um ótimo trabalho, senhor, e eu te daria um beijo se não houvesse essa gradezinha entre a gente!

— Pode dar a volta e se sentar no banco da frente, se quiser – disse o senhor, mas quando voltou seu rosto na direção de Arlequina, revelando o semblante de um jovem que ainda não passara nem dos vinte e cinto, chamá-lo de "senhor" mostrou-se um erro. O sorriso bobo que deu diante do silêncio de Arlequina diminuiu ainda mais a sua idade, a ponto de lhe fazer parecer não ter concluído nem a adolescência.

— Você é um fofo e um _gatinho_ , mas sou uma mulher de respeito! O que as pessoas diriam?

Soprou um beijo na direção do motorista e abandonou o táxi.

Sentia uma aura reluzente ao seu redor enquanto caminhava para a entrada do hotel, e havia uma razão para isso: vestia um vestido de seda reluzente, divido entre as cores preta e vermelha, que se ajustara ao seu corpo como se esse tivesse sido embalado a vácuo. Arlequina mal tinha espaço para abertura das pernas, e foi só por isso que sua caminhada para dentro do saguão de entrada levou tanto tempo. Uma vez nele, encaminhou-se para o único homem presente, um senhor na casa dos quarenta cujo olhar se manteve em Arlequina durante todo seu trajeto até seu balcão. Não tinha sequer piscado.

Arlequina largou a bolsa de mão com uma batida sobre o balcão e foi direto ao ponto:

— Preciso falar com um dos seus hóspedes – e lembrou-se de suas instruções quando acrescentou: – com _urgência_.

Fingia ser uma mulher de negócios e, muito embora a divertisse todo aquele trabalho de espionagem, no fundo, ela temia não ser bem sucedida na tarefa. Executivas tinha uma falta de senso de humor da qual Arlequina não compartilhava, logo, para ela, era como tentar fazer um elefante caber em uma sacola de supermercado ter que fingir tédio quando o queria era fazer alguém rir com uma boa porção de piadas sujas.

O homem por trás do balcão levou algum tempo para perceber que a dona do decote que estivera observando lhe dirigira a palavra, mas, quando o fez, se rearrumou em sua cadeira e pigarreou para limpar a voz.

— Desculpe-me, em que posso ajudá-la? – disse em uma voz polida, típica de alguém que nasceu para servir.

— Há um homem hospedado nessa espelunquinha _charmosa_ com o qual preciso falar.

— Ele a espera?

— Eu espero que não.

— Em que quarto ele se encontra, senhorita...?

— Ah, eu não faço a menor ideia!...

— _1706_ — disse-lhe uma voz no ouvido.

— 1706! – Arlequina repetiu com emoção, contente por ter a resposta que o senhor buscava.

O atendente se voltou para um computador e então não houve mais do que alguns cliques ou batidas de teclado interrompendo o silêncio entre os dois. Arlequina ainda estava fascinada pela importância do seu trabalho e por como tudo estava dando certo até ali quando de repente lhe ocorreu que o funcionário à sua frente poderia estar fazendo uma busca em seu banco de dados para descobrir quem era o hóspede do quarto 1706.

Não a surpreenderia se, após isso, ele tentasse fazer contato telefônico com o sujeito.

O atendente já tinha apanhado o telefone quando Arlequina se dobrou sobre o balcão e forçou a sua mão até o gancho.

— É para ser uma _surpresa_ — tentou justificar.

— Bem, posso ver que você está mesmo vestida para uma festa, senhorita, mas tenho observações aqui de que o Sr. Willfried não pode receber visitas, especialmente em um horário como esse, em que está descansand...

— Ah, ele sempre diz esse tipo de coisa!

— Não foi ele quem deu as ordens, foi a empresa que fez a reserva.

— Eu trabalho para ele, senhor... – Arlequina leu o nome escrito no crachá do atendente –... _Jack_.

Jack, o atendente, não pareceu acreditar nisso e apertou os olhos na direção de Arlequina enquanto pensava no que acabara de ouvir.

— Ah! É por causa disso? – ela perguntou, usando o indicador para brincar com o tufo de cachos louros tingidos de azul à esquerda de sua cabeça. – Os tempos são outros, Sr. Jack! Não gosta de como meus cabelos ficam tão bonitos tingidos assim, de vermelho e azul?

— Seus cabelos são _muito_ bonitos, mas não são...

— Profissionais? – Arlequina se apoiou no balcão, esperando que a imagem de seu decote fizesse o trabalho que sua fala não estava conseguindo fazer. – Trabalhamos num jornal, Sr. Jack, eu e o meu amigo, o Sr. Willfried! Somos responsáveis por... – Arlequina estava prestes a contar uma história fascinante e inventada sobre trabalhar na coluna de moda do Planeta Diário quando o atendente a interrompeu:

— Eu entendo, senhorita, mas, sem um bom motivo, não posso contatar o Sr. Willfried em hipótese alguma.

— Então me deixe subir!

— E tampouco posso fazer isso.

Arlequina arreganhou os lábios até o seu máximo, mostrando bem os dentes no que talvez lhe soasse como um sorriso, mas que fez o coração de Jack dar um salto no peito.

— Eu sinto muito – ele tentou dizer.

— Eu também, Sr. Jack, mas se não pode me deixar passar, então não tem utilidade para mim.

O movimento que Arlequina fez ao apanhar sua bolsa de mão e acertá-la no rosto embasbacado do atendente foi tão rápido que, mesmo antes de bater a cabeça na parede às suas costas e apagar, Jack não teve tempo de assimilar o que estava prestes a lhe acontecer.

Arlequina teve que apoiar as mãos no balcão e impulsionar o corpo para frente para checar o estado do atendente. O couro da bolsa talvez tivesse aliviado o impacto que a coronha de uma .38 acertada na face poderia causar, mas ela também não esperava que Jack fosse bater a cabeça com tanta força contra a parede antes de se jogar no chão daquele jeito, como um boneco de pano sem vida.

— Só espero que não esteja morto – disse Arlequina, agora em seu tom de voz habitual. – Você parece uma ótima companhia para um café, Sr. Jack!

Desfilou em seu caminho até o elevador e acionou o botão referente ao décimo sétimo andar.

— _Dim-dom!_ — disse quando a porta voltou a se abrir e riu porque o elevador não a acompanhou com o mesmo tom; resumira-se a uma sineta discreta.

Bastou um olhar direcionado à placa de orientação na parede à sua frente para descobrir para onde deveria ir. Arlequina dobrou à esquerda e, saltitante (causava-lhe certa satisfação caminhar em um chão tão macio quanto o daquele corredor, mesmo que ainda calçasse um _Louboutin_ ), fez seu caminho até o quarto 1706.

Parou em frente a ele e contemplou sua porta com uma expressão animada, de alguém que sabia que grandes surpresas a aguardavam do outro lado. Abriu a bolsa, afastou a .38 para o lado e apanhou o que procurava: sua _lock pick_. Enfiou a bolsa semiaberta embaixo do braço e agachou-se na altura da fechadura.

— Mas que porra é _essa_!

Não havia fechadura na porta, pelo menos não uma convencional. Havia apenas uma placa de plástico no lugar e uma faixa de luz azul pulsante acima, como a de um sensor. Sua _lock pick_ era inútil contra aquilo.

— Por que ninguém me avisou que eu teria que lidar com uma _dessas_?

— _Seja discreta_ — disse-lhe a voz no ouvido. – _Bata na porta e siga com o plano._

— E fingir que sou uma _prostituta_?!

Houve um clique e a porta se abriu.

— _Você sabe o que fazer_ — foi a última orientação que Arlequina recebeu antes de se apoiar no portal da porta recém-aberta e levar uma mão à cintura, inclinando o quadril para um dos lados.

— O senhor deve ser o Sr. Willfried.

Ele era, e Arlequina sabia disso. O nariz curvo e grande como o bico de um gavião, os olhos pequenos e juntos, escondidos em um par de óculos de aro fino, assim como as roupas antiquadas, de um jornalista qualquer, e não de um _bom_ jornalista... Era quase como se Arlequina estivesse de novo olhando para a foto que haviam lhe mostrado.

— Sim, sou eu. E quem vem a ser essa bela senhorita à minha porta?

Arlequina franziu o nariz e lambeu os dentes superiores.

— Companhia para a noite, senhor. Cortesia da casa! – concluiu com uma mão no alto.

Willfried estava surpreso com o que via, e Arlequina se sentiu satisfeita com isso. Experimentou outra pose sensual, que valorizasse seu busto, e apoiou as mãos nos joelhos. Dispensou-lhe um beijo soprado, provocativo.

— Não sei quem a senhorita é, mas posso ver que é muita areia para o meu caminhãozinho...

— Não é um _caminhãozinho_ o que eu vejo surgindo aí embaixo, Sr. Willfried...

— Tentei ser gentil, mas preciso dizer a verdade: sou casado – disse o homem e lhe mostrou o anelar esquerdo, onde ostentava uma bela aliança de ouro.

Arlequina pensou se não seria uma boa ideia ficar com ela quando aquele encontro terminasse.

— E eu não sou ciumenta! – retrucou.

— É muito gentil da sua parte, mas, por favor, volte pelo mesmo caminho que a trouxe até aqui. Não gostaria de passar por nenhum constrangiment...

O baque que o salto de Arlequina fez ao acertar o queixo de Willfried se escondeu no barulho que seu vestido fez ao ganhar um rasgo. Arlequina não esperava que o tecido fosse tão vagabundo a ponto de se rasgar com tamanha facilidade, mas ficou feliz que isso tivesse acontecido, pois um chute no queixo era o único plano bom que ela tinha para a ocasião.

Willfried cambaleou uma boa quantidade de passos para o interior do seu quarto de hotel e acabou tropeçando, o que lhe fez atingir uma grande janela com a cabeça. Arlequina gritou de espanto quando pensou na possibilidade de a janela se quebrar e de Willfried se jogar em queda livre antes que ela pudesse concluir sua missão, mas suspirou aliviada quando viu que não houve mais do que uma rachadura no vidro.

E na cabeça de Willfried.

— Por favor, não me mate – ele pedia, agonizando no chão. Segurava a cabeça e sujava a mão com sangue. – Eu te dou o que quiser. Não tenho tantos bens, mas tenho um ótimo carro estacionado no estacionamento do hotel, você vai saber qual que é, é só pegar a minha chave que está sobre a...

— Que tipo de mulher pensa que sou? – Arlequina assumiu um tom irritado quando se pôs para dentro do quarto. Fechou a porta com o calcanhar e se aproximou de Willfried. – Acha que sou do tipo que escolhe um homem pelo que ele pode _comprar_?

Arlequina postou-se sobre o corpo agonizante de Willfred, colocando um pé de cada lado. Colocou uma mão na cintura e curvou-se até quase poder enxergar o rosto de sua vítima bem de perto.

— Talvez eu goste de ganhar joias de ouro, como esse anel que você tem no anelar esquerdo, mas hoje é o seu dia de sorte e só estou interessada no que você guarda _aqui_ — ela disse e tocou a têmpora de Willfried de leve com a bolsa.

— Estou nervoso demais para conseguir dizer minhas senhas bancárias e vou morrer se não for a um pronto socorro com _urgência..._

— Ah, mas eu tenho certeza de que a resposta que procuro está muito bem acessível nessa sua cachola grande!

Arlequina tocou o espaço entre as pernas de Willfried com a ponta do sapato e apoiou-se em um joelho quando perguntou:

— Onde... está... o _Batman_?

— _O quê_?!

Talvez tivesse sussurrado a pergunta baixo demais, se Willfried não fora capaz de entendê-la, então aproximou a boca do seu ouvido e dessa vez, para ter certeza de que seria bem ouvida, ela gritou:

— _EU QUERO SABER ONDE ESTÁ O BATMAN_!

E Willfried gritou de volta, mas de dor. Se fora o ouvido ou a cabeça quem doera, Arlequina precisaria compartilhar o mesmo corpo que ele para saber.

Um caco de vidro se soltou da rachadura na janela e caiu no chão com um tilintar.

— E-Eu não sei...

— _COMO É QUE É_?!

Arlequina ameaçou apertar as bolas de Willfried com o pé que ainda mantinha por lá, o que fez surtir exatamente o efeito que ela esperava: o jornalista falou _mais_.

— E-Eu não sei onde ele está, eu nunca soube, só o vi uma vez, ele foi até mim numa noite em que eu...

— Ah, tinha que ser à noite, não é mesmo?

— Sim, foi à noite, foi _bem_ à noite, era madrugada, por favor, chame uma ambulância, eu conto o que você quiser...

— O que essa conversa toda tem a ver com o que quero saber? – Arlequina deixou as ameaças de lado e apertou as bolas de Willfried, ou pelo menos uma delas, com a ponta do sapato, o que o fez urrar. – Não grite tão alto, vai acordar os vizinhos!

— E-Ele s-só me encontrou uma vez, _uma droga de uma vez_ , e e-eu quase caguei nas minhas calças, ele é _enorme_...

— Como um rato voador que exagerou na academia? Sei bem como ele é! Agora comece a falar do que eu _não sei_!

— E-Ele deixou essa _coisa_ comigo...

— Que coisa?

— Esse _aparelhinho_ , parece um rádio...

Arlequina se afastou imediatamente e esquadrinhou o quarto em busca de qualquer aparelho que não parecesse ser do tipo que se pode encontrar em um supermercado. Willfried não era tão cauteloso quanto deveria, então ela não teve dificuldade em encontrar o que procurava: estava na cabeceira da cama, como se Willfried quisesse ter certeza de que iria acordar quando o Batman entrasse em contato.

— E-Eu nunca consigo contatá-lo, é sempre _ele_ quem me procura – o dono do quarto continuava a falar. – Eu já tentei, eu juro, mas ele não me responde, a menos que queira falar comigo, e ele _nunca_ me disse onde estava...

O aparelho de comunicação trouxe riso aos lábios de Arlequina; era pequeno como um aparelho de celular, mas no formato de um morcego, aquele que costumava ser desenhado no céu quando o Batman ainda era alguém com quem a população podia contar. Só tinha um botão, e Arlequina podia até imaginar para o que servia.

Apertou-o e falou:

— Batman! Oi, sou eu! Não nos vemos há um tempão, não? Estou morrendo de saudade, mas não sou a única! Eu e os meus amigos queremos encontrá-lo logo para darmos _aquela_ festa! Não dificulte o nosso trabalho, está bem?

— Ele não vai responder...

— E da próxima vez que precisar de uma secretária, vá atrás de alguém mais prudente! O Willfried é um cara legal, mas conseguir o que eu queria foi muito fácil, e isso não é divertido! – Piscou na direção do jornalista e prosseguiu: – Espero que apareça em breve! _Beijinho_!

— Ele vai acabar comigo – disse Willfried, choramingando. – Ele vai acabar com você.

Arlequina retomou a posição de poder sob o jornalista, mas deixou um joelho encostado no espaço entre as suas pernas.

— Eu sei me virar, docinho – ela disse baixinho. – Mas quanto a você... Aposto como seu pescoço já estava na forca desde quando aceitou fazer parte disso com o Batman. Mesmo assim, se não tivesse me falado o que eu queria ouvir, um amiguinho meu que está logo ali, a um quilômetro ou dois de distância, em um hotel muito mais barato do que esse, teria posto uma bala bem no meio da sua testa, como um presente!

— E por que você mesma não fez isso?

— Porque gosto de deixar meus amiguinhos se divertirem também! Você não? – Afastou-se e limpou a sujeira do joelho. – Quando o Batman aparecer, diga a ele que eu fiz uma visita, está bem?

— Eu vou chamar a polícia...

— Se eu fosse você, chamaria uma ambulância.

— Eles vão te jogar em uma cela e você vai apodrecer nela.

— É o que você acha? – Arlequina gargalhou, segurando a barriga com as mãos, sem conseguir se conter. – Sinto muito em ter que ser a pessoa a destruir os seus sonhos, docinho, mas foi a polícia quem me tirou da prisão. Não é incrível?

Arlequina não ficou mais tempo no quarto para ver como Willfried reagiria a essa revelação, mas não precisava; sabia que ele estaria de queixo caído enquanto a via partir, principalmente por conta do rasgo lateral em seu vestido que, a cada passo, fornecia um novo vislumbre do seu par de pernas.

No corredor, a caminho do elevador, ela tocou o ponto no ouvido e falou:

— Pistoleiro, terminei por aqui. Peça à Amanda Waller que me envie um táxi, o mesmo que me trouxe até o hotel. _Adorei_ aquele motorista fofinho!

Pistoleiro não deu sinal de vida ao seu pedido, mas Arlequina não precisava de um, pois sabia que seu recado estava dado. Ainda que tivesse implantado uma bomba em sua cabeça, ela sabia que Amanda precisava dela inteira e jamais a deixaria caminhar sozinha pelas ruas de Gotham tão tarde da noite. Era perigoso.

9


End file.
